Hayate Suzuka
Hayate Suzuka is one of the main characters of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline. Her cure form is Cure Whisper. Additional informations Zodiac: Sagittarius Blood Type: A Height: 1,43m Weight: 35kg Her real name is only Suzuka. Hayate is a last name that she took to live on earth (Garden of Rainbows). She addresses herself as Atashi ''(あたし), meaning I, which is often use by younger girls or women to sound more feminine/cute. Skills She is very bad at academics, much more than Yuna. She doesn't understand a thing. She isn't better with art and housework. She had never made a cake before, and as she will take a liking to sweets, she will learn how to make one and eventually improve. Her athlectics skills are impressive. She is as good as Miuna, but is more agile and rapid than her. It looks like she can fly. History Garden of Sources She spent peaceful days with her mother and her sister. She was already a pretty cure with Miwa, but they had never used their power before. Until the day Lord Nil came to their world to take the Crystal Particles. Suzuka was in a panic as she didn't know what to do. Her sister remained calm and fought along with the guardians. Suzuka decided to fight with them. They won. However, they were anxious because the Crystal Particles were on earth, as they had already took precautions, and they thought that maybe Lord Nil will find them. And it's why Suzuka and Miwa moved to earth. Suzuka's mother, Séléna, told her about her becoming the next Queen in a few years. Suzuka thought that it would be great, as she is not very pleased with Séléna current government. She thought that she was too slow and only cared for her family, which makes her happy as her daughter, but in the same time it makes her angry. Her goal is to becoming the Queen more early. Earth At first, Suzuka and Miwa only looked after Yuna and Miuna, but they decided to fight along. Miwa had nothing to worry about, as she read a lot of books about Earth. Suzuka, in the other side, was extremely nervous. Crystal of Air Power Up Trust Whisper Cure Upgrade Appearance In her civilian form, she has violet hair that she has in twin tails. They are long as they reach her waist when attached. She has tsurime eyes, and their color is grey. Her height is short for a 14 years old girl. She usually wears very casual clothes. Cure form not designed yet. Personality Suzuka is a short-tempered and stubborn girl. She doesn't like to lose, or showing her weakness. Although she loves to be praised, she is embarassed if we tell her that she is cute or nice, resulting in her becoming violent or unpleasant. She is proud and confident. She can also show a nice side when she feels down or relaxed. Although her stubborness make her looks like a childish person, she is very responsible, perhaps the more responsible of the team. When fighting, she does nothing careless and always thinks before taking action, although she is not the best to makes plan as she is not very intelligent. Cure Whisper '"The source of confidence, Cure Whisper!"' 自信の源, キュアウイスパー! ''Jishin no minamoto, Kyua Uisupā! Cure Whisper is Suzuka's alter ego. She uses air/wind power and represents confidence. Her power was primarly provided by Wind, but she didn't need his after she found the Crystal of Air. She has her speed increased. "Pretty Cure! Concentration!" '(プリキュア! コンセントレーション! ''Purikyua! Konsentorēshon!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, then open her Crystal Bottle to transform. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Whisper, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say '''"We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Whisper's is "I'll defeat you! With my wind..." (倒すよ! あたしの風で..., Taosu yo! Atashi no kaze de...). Hurricane Whisper "The turbulent storm, Hurricane Whisper!" 波乱の嵐, ハリケーンウイスパー! Haran no arashi, Harikēn Uisupā! Hurricane Whisper is a form Suzuka obtained with the Crystal of Air. It can be used only in the end of a battle, because it use lost mana. Its attacks are powerful, have a wide and long range and Suzuka's speed is even more increased. Fragrance Whisper "The gentle breeze, Fragrance Whisper!" 優しい風, フラグランスウイスパー! Yasashī kaze, Furaguransu Uisupā! She is the second form gained thanks to the Crystal of Air. It can be used anytime for a long period of time, but it is not of a big utility and it decrease Suzuka's speed and reflex. However, it allow her to fly and become light, and she can spread fragrance, even if it's hard to see its utility. Trust Whisper Cure Trust Whisper is her final form that she gains at the end of the season. It needs all of the Crystal Particles with the Sources Coffret. Attacks Relationships Hayate Miwa - As Suzuka doesn't show her real feelings, Miwa never thought that she was the most important person in the world for her. At first, Miwa is older than Suzuka, so this the most natural though that she is her older sister. Also, she has a calm personality and is more intelligent, and Suzuka seems childish. However, Suzuka is more responsible and mature than we can think, and act more as a big sister than Miwa. She cares a lot for her and is very anxious as the latter have no real relative, aside of their mother. But Suzuka thinks that her mother doesn't care about Miwa and as she is a Queen, she is not a normal mother. In other words, Suzuka loves her sister and want to protect her. Also, Miwa is the only person that she never had disputes with. Misumi Yuna - At first, she didn't like Yuna. Or rather, she thinks of her has a weak and stupid person. She was extremely shocked when she found out that Yuna had better grades than her. After a while, Suzuka reconsidered her opinion of her, as she show her strong willed personality when fighting. After she learned more about her, she thought that she was a incredible person. But she never told her that of course. Family - Etymology : The haya can mean rapid and te is from the kanji kaze which means wind. Haya and te together would mean hurricane. It would be a reference to Suzuka as she uses wind and she has a Hurricane form. Hayate is generally used as a first name. : Suzu means calm/cool and ka is the same as her last name, kaze, meaning wind. Together, it would be "cool breeze" and it would be a reference to her cure name, Whisper. Cure Whisper: It comes from her power, which is wind, blowing as a whisper. Hurricane Whisper: The word "air" can have several meanings. It can be the wind, or the atmosphere. Here, it is a more wild wind than the usual Cure Whisper. Fragrance Whisper: The air is atmosphere and can have a scent, so it's why she is called Fragrance. Trust Whisper Cure: As her symbol is confidence, as a synonyme, we can say she has trust in herself. So it's a reference to her symbol, and her personality which can be of a responsible person. Trivia *She is the first cure to have a sister in her precure team. *She is the first purple precure to be shown as bad at academics. *Suzuka would want to open a pastry shop inf the future, if she wasn't the next Queen of the Garden of Sources. Category:Purple Cures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora